Ultrapassando os Limites
by Queen Prophecy
Summary: Harry Potter é um espião conhecido e bruxo trabalhava para Departamento de Investigações Bruxas e logo no primeiro ano dele lá chega uma nova agente Hermione Granger que é a melhor espiã do departamento e foi transferida dos EUA para o departamento
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Antes que me esqueça os personagens não me pertencem, mas sim a tia Jo, Warner Bros e editora Rocco e blábláblá. (sem fins lucrativos).** Baseada na série chuck

Sinopse: Harry Potter é um espião conhecido e bruxo trabalhava para **Departamento de Investigações Bruxas** e logo no primeiro ano dele lá chega uma nova agente Hermione Granger que é a melhor espiã do departamento e foi transferida dos EUA para o departamento de Londres e eles começam a trabalharem juntos ela por ser a mais jovem espiã e boa no que faz fica encarregada de treinar ele e em ser sua parceira

E isso faz os dois descobrirem q a frase Espiãos não se apaixonam e totalmente mentira

**Boa leitura**

**Capítulo Um**

Hermione entrou na sala de seu chefe com sua roupa de sempre calças colada no corpo uma camiseta regata preta e por cima uma jaqueta preta e tênis também como todo seu uniforme, seu corpo fazia qualquer um delirar era em forma e tinha muitas curvas, mas não era por isso que trabalhava lá, mas sim por sua inteligência e eficiência em feitiços e combate corpo a corpo, treinava desde seus 12 anos e entrou para o departamento com 15 como a mais jovem e talentosa espiã do mundo bruxo a entrar para trabalhar no departamento de investigações.

- Chamou chefe? – perguntou a morena entrando na sala com um belo sorriso.

- Sim agente Granger suponho que sabe que o departamento de Londres está com dificuldade de achar bons agentes para trabalhar com eles – ela acenou com a cabeça em sinal positivo – Estão solicitando sua transferência para lá imediatamente para ajudá-los Agente, coincide sua transferência para eles como minha melhor agente de campo ira para o aeroporto daqui a... - olhou no relógio – Exatamente 5 horas tenho certeza que saberá o que fazer – apertou-lhe a mão – Desejo sorte agente Granger.

- Obrigada chefe – disse soltando-se da mão do homem – Certamente sei o que fazer – disse saindo da sala. Agora tinha que ir para sua casa e arrumar tudo,_ainda bem que sou bruxa pensou._

Depois de passar uma hora mais ou menos esvaziando sua sala e pegando seus pertences saiu do prédio e aparatou em seu apartamento que era alugado por trabalhar para o governo bruxo não podia ficar no mesmo lugar o tempo todo. Arrumou as malas, deu um jeito no apartamento rapidamente e chamou um táxi para levá-la ao aeroporto.

Harry caminhava para a sala de Jackson Madison chefe do departamento de investigações de Londres. Passando pelos corredores muitas agentes babavam por ele ser tão bonito, com suas vestes pretas que eram o uniforme, cabelos negros revoltos, olhos verdes, corpo definido pelos anos de quadribol na escola.

- Senhor Madison, me chamou – perguntou o jovem rapaz quando entrou na sala.

- Sim, agente Potter sente-se – indicou a cadeira na frente – Como já deve ser de seu conhecimento estamos, com poucos agentes para ensinarem luta corpo a corpo e duelos com varinha – o rapaz assentiu – Estava falando com meu amigo chefe do departamento de EUA, hoje pela tarde chega a mais nova agente e talentosa deles, portanto vai treinar às 18h com a nova agente, avise seus colegas.

- Tudo bem Chefe – disse levantando-se e saindo.

-xx-

Depois de uma longa viagem Hermione chegou ao apartamento que lhe providenciaram, era aconchegante e espaçoso, e também ficava em um bairro bruxo em Londres.

_Às_ _seis horas tenho que estar no departamento para me apresentar pensou_.

Arrumou as malas tomou um banho de banheira para relaxar, logo se arrumou e saiu para o departamento.

Só havia estado ali uma vez quando teve uma reunião que seu chefe dos EUA a mandou, caminhou até ao fim do corredor bateu na porta ouviu um "entre" e abriu a porta.

- Olá senhor Madison – disse colocando a folha de transferência em cima da mesa – Sou Hermione Granger – disse estendendo a mão.

- Sim, Senhorita Granger bom vejo que já está com o uniforme do departamento daqui para as aulas. – disse a olhando de cima a baixo – Sua sala fica no segundo andar, espero que goste de Londres e boa sorte - disse com um sorriso.

Ela retribuiu – Obrigada, tenho certeza que vou gostar – caminhou até a porta – Agora se me dá licença tenho aula para dar – ele assentiu.

Ela caminhava em um corredor da ala oeste do prédio até que chegou a uma grande porta com uma placa dizendo "sala de treinamento" e entrou.

-xx-

N/a: minha nova fic espero que gostem, e deixem reviews daí eu coloco o segundo capitulo se alguém estiver lendo ;D


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Antes que me esqueça os personagens não me pertencem, mas sim a tia Jo, Warner Bros e editora Rocco e blábláblá. (sem fins lucrativos).** Baseada na série chuck

**Capítulo Dois**

- Potter sabe como é essa professora? – perguntou um loiro alto de olhos cinza que estava sentado atrás dele

Antes de o próprio responder um ruivo que sentava ao seu lado comentou – Aposto que é aquelas velhas sabe? – todos riram

- Como pode ter tanta certeza irmãozinho? – perguntou uma ruiva de cabelos lisos que estava sentado ao lado do moreno de olhos verdes.

- Sempre é _irmãzinha_ – disse seco

- Bom então é melhor olharem para frente – disse uma loira de olhos azuis apontando para frente aonde acabava de entrar a professora.

Todos olharam para uma mulher de mais ou menos um metro e setenta de cabelos cacheados castanhos, com o uniforme colado no corpo que deixava ver todas suas curvas.

Ela sorriu para todos e se apresentou – Olá sou Hermione Granger, nova professora e Agente, transferida do EUA.

- Olá sou Draco Malfoy – disse o loiro de olhos cinza com um sorriso sedutor.

- Sou Rony Weasley – disse o ruivo de olhos azuis com um sorriso abobado.

- Gina Weasley – disse a ruiva de cabelos lisos com um pequeno sorriso.

- Luna Lovegood – disse a loira de olhos azuis com um ar sonhador como sempre.

- Harry Potter – disse ele deslumbrado com tamanha beleza a sua frente.

- Obrigada pela as apresentações, bom espero que eu agrade a todos – disse com um sorriso que fez os meninos ficarem cada vez mais abobados – Vamos começar quero que formem uma dupla um casal para ser mais direta – assim todos fizeram seus pares ficando: Ron e Luna, Draco e Gina, e um Harry Potter sozinho – Bom você que ficou sozinho venha cá vai fazer comigo.

Ele caminhou até ela e ficou a sua frente – Agora Potter me ataque – ele sacou a varinha – Não, sem varinha e combate corpo a corpo. - colocou a varinha de volta no bolso e de um jeito bem atrapalhado a atacou com um soco, que foi bloqueado pela mesma e assim começou a um atacar o outro para demonstrar para o restante da sala.

- Vejo que não é tão ruim Potter – disse a morena o derrubando no chão

- Pelo jeito, tenho jeito pra coisa, não? – disse a derrubando logo em seguida e prendendo as pernas dela com as suas e suas mãos com apenas uma sua.

Ela levantou somente a cabeça e sussurrou no ouvido do moreno - Nunca se deixe distrair pelo seu inimigo – ele ia perguntar a ela o que quis dizer com aquilo, mas antes de fazer isso ela já tinha o virado deixando-o contra o chão e seu corpo quase grudado com o dele.

Ele sentiu sua respiração faltar por tê-la tão perto de seu corpo, antes que fizesse algo ela levantou-se com um sorriso carismático nos lábios e estendeu-lhe a mão – Obrigada Potter pela ajuda na demonstração – ele aceitou a sua mão se levantou e foi para seu lugar – Agora podem começar – falou sentando-se na cadeira e preenchendo o papel que estava em sua mesa.

Enquanto os outros estavam tentando lutar com seus pares Harry não parava de pensar na professora com seu corpo grudado ao dele, estava em demasiado atraído por ela, nunca tinha sentido nada disso por nenhuma de suas antigas namorada. Foi tirado de seus pensamentos quando ouviu a professora falando com eles. - Estão todos no caminho certo, espero vocês amanhã para o treinamento que vai começar às 14h todos os dias - avisou a professora arrumando a mesa – Estão dispensados.

-xx-

Todos caminhavam em silêncio em direção a saída do prédio quando Ron o quebrou. – Merlin que professora – disse assoviando.

Draco concordou com a cabeça – Sorte de Potter que lutou com ela. – disse abrindo um sorriso malicioso – No seu lugar já teria a agarrado – concluiu recebendo um tapa da namorada.

- Malfoy, não sou igual a você que sai pegando todas e muito menos vou ter um caso com uma professora – disse Harry tentando manter calma diante ao comentário.

- Dá pros crianças pararem? Até parece que nunca viram uma mulher bonita na vida – disse Gina já cansada dos comentários principalmente dos de Draco de quem namorava já fazia um tempo.

Todos ficaram em silencio mais uma vez enquanto saiam em direção a um beco para desaparatarem de volta as suas casas quando foram cercados por vários bruxos vestidos de preto.

-xx-

Hermione caminhava para fora do DIB [Departamento de Investigações Bruxas] quando viu os cinco bruxos que participaram de sua aula serem cercados por bruxos das trevas, logo sacou sua varinha e começou a correr. _ Droga logo agora _pensou.

-xx-

N/A: espero que tenham gostado amores *-*

Witchysha: que honra você comenta a minha fic *-* espero que goste, beijos.

Próximo capitulo sábado


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Antes que me esqueça os personagens não me pertencem, mas sim a tia Jo, Warner Bros e editora Rocco e blábláblá. (sem fins lucrativos).** Baseada na série chuck

**Capítulo Três**

O moreno de olhos verdes tentava alcançar sua varinha sem sucesso quando ouviu ao longe – Estupefaça – logo todos os outros que estavam com ele sacaram suas varinhas para começarem a lutar contra eles.

- Expelliarmus – gritou uma pessoa que logo identificou como sua professora.

Enquanto seus amigos e Hermione cuidavam dos outros bruxos, Harry pegou para ele o mais difícil de derrubar, nenhum feitiço que lançava parecia o atordoar, foi quando percebeu que a morena já tinha cuidado de seus bruxos das trevas corria em sua direção lançando vários feitiços nas costas do bruxo que brigava com o moreno, que se virou rapidamente para lançar um feitiço na garota que rapidamente gritou – Protego, expelliarmus – disse rapidamente e a varinha do bruxo voou para sua mão. – Potter ajude os seus amigos – ao ver que o rapaz não se mexia gritou – Agora! – ele correu e ao virar para ver por cima do ombro a professora ficou paralisado ela estava lutando corpo a corpo, com um homem duas vezes maior que ela e conseguiu derrubá-lo facilmente como se não fizesse nenhum esforço.

- Potter, feche a boca e limpe a baba que está escorrendo da sua boca – disse Draco ofegante mais sem tirar o sorriso do rosto ao ver o amigo olhando para a morena que vinha caminhando na direção deles.

- O que aconteceu com Harry? – perguntou Gina que vinha ao lado de Luna e Rony.

- Está babando, pelas habilidades da Granger – disse com um sorriso e abraçando a ruiva pela cintura – Você está bem?

- Sim Draco, estou bem – olhou dentro dos olhos cinza do loiro antes de beijá-lo.

- Bom vejo que todos estão bem – falou Hermione com um sorriso ao ver Draco e Gina se beijando e Rony e Luna abraçados. - Vejo Potter que ficamos de vela aqui não? –disse olhando para Harry que retribuía o olhar.

- Só se você quiser – disse o moreno com um brilho nos olhos que parecia malicia.

- Como disse? – perguntou atônita pela coragem do rapaz

- Só se você quiser ficaremos de vela – disse se aproximando.

- Espero que saiba Potter que posso te paralisar sem uma varinha e sem magia – disse arqueando uma sobrancelha.

- Eu sei, mas o que é a vida sem riscos? – e então a beijou, ele pedia permissão com sua língua para aprofundar o beijo, ela entreabriu os lábios e permitiu que a língua dele explorasse sua boca quando ela fazia o mesmo.

- Hermione Granger! – gritou uma voz feminina.

Eles se separaram no ato e ela se virou para ver que gritava seu nome – Tonks? – disse caminhando até a mulher de cabelos roxos.

- Tonks? Você a conhece?- perguntou Harry confuso.

- Como você está Tonks? – perguntou Hermione a abraçando e ignorando a pergunta do moreno.

- Estou bem, e vejo que você está ótima, não? – falou com um sorriso zombeteiro, olhando para os lábios inchados da mulher e do homem a sua frente. – Respondendo sua pergunta Harry sim a conheço ela já trabalhou comigo.

- E da onde você o conhece? – perguntou a morena para a de cabelos roxos que viraram vermelhos.

- Ele é amigo do Lupin. - falou indo dar um abraço em Harry – Como está Harry?

- B-bem – suas maçãs do rosto estavam levemente ruborizadas.

- Hermione, vamos tomar alguma coisa então você me conta como foi à viagem? – perguntou dando uma piscadela discreta para Harry.

- Claro! – respondeu – Tchau Potter – falou indo na frente de Tonks.

- Tchau Harry – disse a aurora dando-lhe outro abraço.

- Tchau Tonks, tchau Hermione – na hora que ouviu seu nome ela virou e deu um breve sorriso então desaparatou.

- Harry seu garanhão safado– gritou Rony seu melhor amigo que vinha em sua direção.

- Potter, vejo que o subestimei! – comentou Draco com um sorriso safado, ainda abraçado com Gina.

- Posso saber do que vocês estão falando? – perguntou fingindo inocência.

- Cara, nós vimos o seu beijo com a professora... – o moreno ruborizou – Não acredito que você teve coragem de agarrar ela cara. – terminou de dizer o ruivo olhando para o amigo que estava vermelho.

- Er-e-e-eu não agarrei ela... Eu só... Hum... Be-beijei.

- Acho que ele não quer falar nada sobre isso não é Harry? – disse Luna vendo como o amigo estava desconfortável com o assunto.

- É sim.

- Nós podíamos sair beber algo o que acham – sugeriu Gina.

-xx-

Todos concordaram e saíram em direção ao beco para aparatar em Hogsmead, assim que chegaram foram em direção ao três vassouras. Logo que entraram viram duas mulheres sentadas em uma mesa bebendo cerveja amanteigada uma de cabelos enrolados castanho e a outra de cabelos roxos.

- Hermione me fala o que aconteceu entre você e o Harry? – perguntou Tonks

- Ele me beijou... E bem... Eu correspondi... - ela suspirou derrotada - Eu não devia ter correspondido.

- Por quê? Você e uma mulher bonita, inteligente...

- Sou tudo isso sim, mas também tenho milhares de bruxos das trevas atrás de mim querendo me matar... Além do mais, espiões **não** se apaixonam.

- Você tem que parar de pensar nisso ele também é um espião também luta com bruxos das trevas.

- Olha Tonks me desculpa, sei que você adora o Harry, mas não tem como nós ficarmos juntos.

- Tudo bem! Entendo-te mais lembra que se você um dia gostar de alguém não deixe nada... Nem seu emprego atrapalhe isso tá? – ela assentiu e o assunto se encerrou por hora.

-xx-

N/A: espero que tenham gostado , beijos.

Witchysha: fico muito feliz que esteja gostando, é uma honra você ler uma fic minha *-*, o Harry tenta fingir mas não consegue UAHSUAHS. Espero que goste , beijos.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Antes que me esqueça os personagens não me pertencem, mas sim a tia Jo, Warner Bros e editora Rocco e blábláblá. (sem fins lucrativos).** Baseada na série chuck

**Capítulo Quatro**

Semanas se passaram desde ocorrido com Harry e Hermione as aulas seguiam normalmente e eles fingiam que nada tinha acontecido, mas isso estava mexendo com ele.

- Cara o que aconteceu com você tá com uma cara horrível – falou Ron

- Deixe me adivinhar – falou Gina com um dedo no queixo fingindo pensar – Você está assim por causa de oito letras não é?

- Letras? – perguntou Ron confuso

- H-E-R-M-I-O-N-E se você contar irmãozinho tem oito letras!

- Ah certo – corou – É por isso?

- O quê? – perguntou espantado

- Está na sua cara que você está se apaixonando por ela!

- Gina, não estou apaixonado por ninguém muito menos pela Hermione – irritou-se com a ruiva.

- Tudo bem, se você não quer enxergar – falou dando de ombros.

- Bom dia – cumprimentou Hermione sorridente

- Bom dia - respondeu todos

- Vejo que a nossa professora se divertiu ontem para estar sorridente – falou Draco com um sorriso malicioso que parecia nunca sair de seus lábios.

- É Malfoy tive uma noite agra...

- Ótima você quis dizer não é agente Granger? – a interrompeu um homem forte moreno de cabelos pretos e olhos castanhos bem escuros.

- A com certeza você não se acha nem um pouco não é agente Ohayan? – motejou ela sorrindo para ele. Harry percebeu e sentiu uma vontade imensa de socá-lo.

- Eu não acho Agente Granger – disse se aproximando dela – Eu sou – sussurrou no ouvido da morena que sorriu mais.

Harry apenas observava os dois conversando muito perto um do outro e não estava gostando disso mais tentava se controlar para não azará-lo até sua ultima geração. Foi quando viu ele se aproximando cada vez mais dela até que colou os lábios no dela então foi a ultima gota de água para o copo transbordar.

Ele foi até onde ela e o Agente estava e a puxou para longe do outro rapidamente ela o olhou confusa – O que você pensa que está fazendo Agente Potter?

- Pensei que tivesse me dito que não ficava com agentes – falou irritado

- Eu nunca disse isso – ele a olhou irritado e ainda a segurava pelo braço – Eu disse, mas... Ele me pegou totalmente desprevenida.

- Assim como eu? – ela ergueu uma sobrancelha e ele a encostou na parede mais próxima e a beijou mais ao contrário do primeiro beijo deles esse foi desesperado e exigente.

- Agentes Granger e Potter o chefe Madison quer ver vocês dois.

Ela o empurrou e os lábios de ambos se desgrudaram. Estavam ofegantes, Hermione estava confusa com as atitudes de Harry atualmente ele não dirigia a palavra, e ficava estranho toda vez que ela chegava perto dele. Não sabia mais o que sentia por ele, mas desde o primeiro dia que o viu sentiu uma atração fortíssima, só que agora era mais que atração sentia-se diferente com ele perto sentia seu coração disparar e quando ele a tocava seu corpo estremecia e um calor a tomava.

Agora ele a beija como se não houvesse amanhã e isso a deixou sem chão ficou totalmente atordoada teve que respirar e se controlar para conseguir voltar a falar – Vamos ver o que o chefe quer? – ele concordou e caminharam juntos até a sala.

N/A: espero que estejam gostando ^^, comentem para eu saber o que vocês acham ok ;D


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Antes que me esqueça os personagens não me pertencem, mas sim a tia Jo, Warner Bros e editora Rocco e blábláblá. (sem fins lucrativos).** Baseada na série chuck

**Capítulo Cinco**

Ela bateu na porta da sala do chefe que a abriu – Agentes – ele cumprimentou – Sentem-se – indicou duas cadeiras.

- Bom, tenho uma missão para ambos... Na parte norte de Londres o ar está cheio de veneno que está hospitalizando vários trouxas e também bruxos entre eles aurores, inomináveis e da inteligência! – ele olhou de um para outro e prosseguiu – Quero que se infiltrem e façam um casal de trouxas para tentar descobrir o que está acontecendo e mudem seus nomes.

- Chefe, desculpe mais não acho que o agente Potter seja mais indicado para essa missão – falou Hermione rapidamente.

- Ah, certo! Mas por que agente Granger acha isso? – perguntou olhando desconfiado para os dois

- Ele começou a treinar há pouco tempo...

- Entendo! – disse Madison passando a mão no queixo pensativo

- Pode ser um risco para a operação! – concluiu Hermione

- Bom é quem você acha que está mais qualificado para essa missão?

- Ah, com certeza é o _querido_ Agente Ohayan – respondeu Harry ligeiramente irritado.

- E se fosse? Algum problema em eu e ele irmos a uma missão juntos? – perguntou começando a se irritar com o moreno.

- Com certeza tem por que não acho certo você ir com uma pessoa que teve um envolvimento amoroso – se exaltou.

- Eu nunca tive um envolvimento amoroso com o agente Ohayan pra sua informação. –disse levantando

- Ah é? E o que foi que eu vi lá fora? – perguntou levantando se também

Ela bufou e deu um tapa em seu rosto

- Posso saber o que aconteceu para vocês dois estarem assim exaltados? – indagou Madison atordoado.

- Nada – responderam em uníssono.

- Vocês dois vão para essa missão juntos e seja lá o que tenha acontecido pelo bem da missão vai deixar de lado, tudo bem? – ambos assentiram – Dispensados.

Eles saíram da sala totalmente calados até que Hermione quebrou o silêncio.

- Vamos fazer essa missão como dois profissionais então nada de beijos e nem nada do gênero!

- Está bem.

- Nosso nome vai ser Clarkson! – ele apenas assentiu não queria discutir mais.

-xx-

Harry estava diferente tinha cabelos castanhos e a cicatriz tinha sumido a única coisa que continuava era os olhos intensamente verdes, arrumou as malas e colocou um jeans e uma camiseta regata que destacava seus músculos. Pegou a chave do carro em cima da mesa de centro e saiu com a mala para ir buscar Hermione.

Ele chegou rápido para buscá-la, mas não reconheceu logo de primeira, ela estava diferente seus cabelos lisos e um castanho mais claro, usava uma calça jeans apertada e uma camiseta apertada. Seu coração pareceu falhar uma batida estava tão linda para ele que não conseguia desviar o olhar.

_**O jeito como você olha, o jeito como você ri**_

_**O jeito como você ama com tudo o que tem**_

_**Não tem nada em você que não mexa com alguma coisa em mim**_

_**O jeito como você beija, o jeito como você chora**_

_**O jeito como você se mexe quando anda**_

_**Não tem nada em você**_

_**(Não tem nada em você) **_

_**Que não mexe em alguma coisa comigo**_

_**[**__Ain't Nothing 'bout You__** Taylor Swift]**_

Ela pareceu perceber o olhar do moreno, porque deu um sorriso que fez o coração dele disparar tanto que parecia que podia ser ouvido do outro lado da rua. Saiu do carro rapidamente e abriu a porta para ela que entrou com um sorriso divertido ao perceber o que o moreno estava fazendo de tudo para chamar a sua atenção. Ele deu partida no carro e viajaram nos primeiros minutos em silêncio.

- O que você fez com seu cabelo? – perguntou olhando ainda para a estrada.

Ela abriu um sorriso – Tinha que estar disfarçada não é mesmo?

- Preferia seus cachos.

- Por quê?– perguntou divertida

- Não sei – disse dando de ombros.

Eles ficaram novamente em silencio até chegarem ao hotel que o ministério tinha reservado para eles, mas antes de sair do carro Harry falou – Hermione, acho que vamos precisar disso – disse tirando uma caixinha do bolso e tirando uma aliança dentro dela.

- Claro! – ela tentou pegar o anel da mão dele, mas não conseguiu, pois antes ele pegou sua mão e colocou o anel nela. – Vamos?

- Vamos – saiu do carro e abriu a porta para ela e logo depois pegou as malas.

-xx-

Chegaram à recepção e pediram a chave do quarto para o casal Clarkson eles lhe deram e ambos subiram para o quarto trezentos.

O quarto não era nada do que ele esperava, mais sim infinitamente melhor tinha uma enorme cama de casal, um banheiro com banheira, a vista da cidade também era maravilhosa.

- Pelo jeito vamos ter que dividir a cama – sorriu malicioso.

- É pelo jeito – suspirou – Vou tomar um banho.

- Está bem – disse deitando-se na cama e colocando os braços em baixo da cabeça.

-xx-

Quando saiu do banho viu o moreno apenas com uma boxer preta deitado na cama ficou o observando nunca imaginaria que ele tinha tantos músculos por baixo daquele uniforme.

- Hermione – disse olhando a morena com um sorriso percebeu que o olhar dela estava perdido em seu corpo.

- Harry – disse em um sussurro – Vou sair para ir atrás de algumas informações.

- Acabamos de chegar... Acho que podemos esperar até amanhã não é? – perguntou com um sorriso safado que não passou despercebido pela morena.

- É melhor eu ir logo quanto antes resolvermos mais cedo iremos voltar a Londres. – disse caminhando até a porta quando ia girar a maçaneta ele disse.

- Não pense que não percebi que você está tentando fugir de mim.

- O quê? – perguntou incrédula virando para encara-lo. – Você é muito convencido! Sempre achando que o mundo gira em torno de si não é mesmo? – dizendo isso saiu batendo a porta.

- Eu sei que você sente algo por mim... Eu sei – murmurou para si mesmo.

-xx-

N/A: espero que gostem do capitulo, vocês acham que a Hermione vai ceder? Ou já está cedendo aos encantos do nosso Harry [aondeeuachoumdesses?] kkk

Beijos, e até sábado


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Antes que me esqueça os personagens não me pertencem, mas sim a tia Jo, Warner Bros e editora Rocco e blábláblá. (sem fins lucrativos).** Baseada na série chuck

**Capítulo Seis**

Depois que saiu do hotel foi atrás de algumas informações, mas nada que ajudasse. Parecia que a maioria das pessoas não sabia de muita coisa, ficou muito frustrada com isso. Achou melhor antes de voltar e encontrar Harry precisaria de uma bebida então foi a um bar bruxo ali perto da cidade.

Entrou no bar e viu o moreno sentado perto de uma mulher de cabelos negros, e elegante estavam conversando muito animados, não gostara nada disso foi então que percebeu que a aliança não estava em sua mão e resolveu ligar a escuta que tinha colocado nas roupas dele antes de sair. Colocou a sua no ouvido para escutar a conversa dos dois quando ouviu ela o chamar pelo nome verdadeiro achou o fim e então saiu do bar apressada.

Ouviu alguém a seguindo, mas não parou de andar e nem diminuiu o ritmo, até que ouviu seu nome algumas vezes, já sabia que era ele a seguindo mudou a expressão do seu rosto quando ele a alcançou.

- Por que saiu daquele jeito do bar?

Ela não respondeu.

- Pode me responder, por favor? – pediu segurando o braço da morena a fazendo parar.

- Você estragou o disfarce contou aquela garota quem era – disse sem expressão alguma no rosto.

- Eu a conheço.

- Não perguntei se você conhece ou não, o que você fez foi errado – disse aumentado o tom de voz –Por isso não queria trazer um agente em treinamento comigo.

- Admita você queria o Ohayan aqui como você não é?

- Não, só queria alguém que soubesse fazer seu trabalho direito e não que ficasse dando em cima de mim e muito menos que contasse pra todo mundo quem é sendo que está disfarçado.

- Eu já disse que a conheço. – seu tom de voz também aumentava.

- Resumindo tudo, alguém profissional – continuou ignorando totalmente o que ele havia falado antes.

- Você quer dizer alguém _perfeito _como o agente Ohayan – ironizou.

- Impressionante como você transforma tudo o que eu digo.

- Vai me dizer que é mentira?

- É sim mentira. – resolveu encerrar esse assunto não queria discutir mais com ela, mas então veio uma pergunta a sua cabeça.

- Como você conseguiu escutar o que eu dizia a ela? – disse mudando totalmente o rumo do assunto.

- Tenho meus meios.

- Não vai me dizer que meios são esses?

- Não!

Antes que conseguisse dizer algo ouviu alguém chamando o nome dela e ambos viraram para ver quem era.

- Ohayan – disse cumprimentando com um sorriso.

- Hermione – disse com um sorriso enorme e dando um beijo no rosto da morena – Potter.

Ele acenou com a cabeça cumprimentando.

- O que faz aqui? – perguntou ela.

- Vim vigiar vocês o chefe me mandou.

Ela balançou a cabeça que sim.

- Vai fazer algo hoje à noite?

- Não, vou tentar ler os relatórios algumas vezes mais só.

- Que tal um jantar? – ela sorriu – posso te pegar as oito?

- Claro, será um prazer!

- Te vejo as oito então – disse e virou-se para ir embora.

Quando ele já estava longe Harry disse.

- Pensei que não era pra revelar para ninguém o disfarce. – disse tentando disfarçar a irritação.

- Não revelei. – deu de ombros.

- Ah não? E como ele sabia que era você? – disse arqueando a sobrancelha.

- Ele me viu fazendo os feitiços um dia antes de virmos para cá – disse voltando a caminhar.

- PERA! ELE TE VIU? ELE TAVA NA SUA CASA? – disse irritado tentando a acompanhar no mesmo ritmo.

Ela suspirou – Sim, posso saber por que está com ciúmes? Não estamos casados de verdade... Isso é um disfarce!

Ele bufou irritado por ela estar dando atenção ao tal de Thiago Ohayan – te vejo no hotel. – e desaparatou.

Na hora que ele foi embora ela parou _Merlin não acredito que isso possa estar acontecendo comigo _pensou. Resolveu dar uma caminhada antes de voltar sabia que ele estava irritado com ela, e estava mal com isso, não queria ficar brigada com ele.

-xx-

N/A: espero que gostem do capitulo, espero reviews, beijoos ;*


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Antes que me esqueça os personagens não me pertencem, mas sim a tia Jo, Warner Bros e editora Rocco e blábláblá. (sem fins lucrativos).** Baseada na série chuck

**Capítulo Sete**

Ele aparatou no quarto do hotel logo depois da briga com Hermione e tomou um banho gelado para acalmar os ânimos, estava acabando de se trocar quando ouviu alguém bater na porta.

Foi atender do jeito que estava com uma blusa e bermuda de ficar em casa.

Quando abriu a porta viu uma mulher não muito alta de cabelos extremamente chamativos da cor rosa.

- Tonks?

- Olá Harry – disse passando ao lado dele para entrar ao quarto dele.

- Oque está fazendo aqui nessa cidade?

- Estarei monitorando junto com a Agente Ohayan você e a Hermione.

- Ah, certo – disse com um pequeno sorriso sentando-se na cama.

- Você quase estragou o disfarce fazendo aquilo que fez no bar.

- Não acredito que ela já contou pra você – indignou-se.

- Não contou - ele a olhou confuso – Estava no bar disfarçado junto com Ohayan.

- Nossa literalmente está nos vigiando – divertiu-se – Ela fico bem brava com isso. – suspirou.

- Não, não ficou – ele iria dizer algo, mas ela o interrompeu antes – Ela não ficou irritada porque você simplesmente tirou a aliança e disse quem era... Ela simplesmente ficou com ciúmes.

Ele paralisou com as palavras da auror não poderia acreditar que Hermione estava com ciúmes, mas antes que pudesse ponderar sobre isso se lembrou de algo que tinha de perguntar a Tonks afinal ela conhecia a morena há bastante tempo.

- Como ela conseguiu ouvir o que eu falava com a Cho?

- Provavelmente ela colocou uma escuta em você.

- Escuta? – perguntou perplexo – Isso é coisa de trouxas! Como ela conseguiu uma?

- Tem muitas coisas que não sabe sobre dela.

- Tonks... - disse com tom de aviso.

- Desculpe, mas não vou dizer nada... Se quiser vai ter que perguntar a ela.

- Como se ela fosse me dizer – resmungou.

- Harry preste atenção – ele a olhou – Ela sente algo por você, mas não está querendo admitir, então tome logo uma atitude porque se você não tomar uma pode ter certeza que o Ohayan vai tomar por você – disse seriamente e desaparatou deixando um Harry perplexo com suas palavras para trás.

Ele deitou na cama logo depois que Tonks saiu e ficou pensando em suas palavras _ela simplesmente ficou com ciúmes, _essas palavras não paravam de ecoar em sua cabeça até que ouviu um barulho de alguém aparatando e viu que era exatamente em quem estava pensando.

- Hermione, precisamos conversar – sua voz era séria a morena se assustou com ele nunca o tinha visto tão sério.

- Certo.

- Como conseguiu escutar o que eu falei para a Cho? – sua voz continuava seria.

- Acho que já te respondi essa pergunta.

- Não, não respondeu a única coisa que fez foi dar uma resposta evasiva.

- Não tenho que dar explicações para você.

- Vou deixar as coisas mais fáceis – ela o olhou com os olhos semicerrados – Como você conseguiu uma escuta? Elas são trouxas.

A morena arregalou os olhos sabia que não tinha mais como mentir para ele – Meu pai trabalha para CIA consegui com ele.

- Você é nascida trouxa? – indagou.

- Não, mestiça. – respondeu calmamente.

- Sua mãe é bruxa?

- Sim, auror por isso conheço a Tonks.

Ele ficou feliz por a morena contar algo da vida dela para ele, mas logo essa felicidade se esvaiu quando se lembrou das palavras de Tonks, _tome logo uma_ _atitude por que se você não tomar uma pode ter certeza que o Ohayan vai tomar por você _– O que você tem com o agente Ohayan?

- Nada.

- Como nada? Ele parece intimo de você, e também te conhece...

Ela o interrompeu antes de ele continuar – Escute não devia estar contando nada disso a você, poucos sabem disso incluindo Ohayan e Tonks – ela suspirou antes de continuar – Eu treinei o agente Ohayan ele ficou sabendo de todo meu passado quando o treinei porque seu pai conhecia a minha mãe, conheço as regras sei que acabei quebrando algumas atualmente, e acredite odeio quebrá-las – ele sorriu, sabia bem da compulsão por regras da morena - Sou a agente mais nova e mais competente da agencia pense no peso que isso tem sobre mim... Tudo que faço pode prejudicar minha carreira.

- Mas e como...

Ela o interrompeu novamente – Você deve estar perguntando quantos anos tenho pra ter treinado ele não é? – ele assentiu – Tenho 20, treino desde 12 meus pais acharam melhor eu saber usar uma varinha e saber lutar desde nova porque se algo acontecesse com eles por eles serem importantes eu saberia como me defender, fui com onze pra Beauxbâtons, com quinze me viram treinando e pediram para meus pais se eu poderia entrar na agencia da inteligência e eles deixaram.

- Nossa... Eu não sei o que dizer você desde nova... Nossa - ele ficou impressionado com a história dela ter entrado pra inteligência e feliz também de ela ter confiado o suficiente para contar.

- Eu... Sério me sinto honrado de ter confiado em mim para me contar tudo – disse com um sorriso.

- Eu confio em você – deu um suspiro – Só não sei o porquê – murmurou quase que para si mesma.

- Eu sei – levantou-se da cama e caminhou até ela – Você sente algo por mim

Hermione?

Ela vacilou com a proximidade dele com ela – Não, não sinto nada – disse sem olhá-lo nos olhos – Sou uma espiã não tenho sentimentos.

- Pare de negar Hermione você sabe muito bem que temos uma ligação forte um com o outro desde o primeiro dia em que nos vimos.

- Harry... Pare!

- Diga! Você sente algo por mim? – perguntou novamente.

Ela negou com a cabeça.

- Então olhe nos meus olhos e diga que não sente nada – ela não o fez.

- Harry mais uma vez repito sou uma espiã não sinto nada, não tenho sentimentos.

- Mentirosa – ela olhou incrédula – Você até podia não sentir nada antes, mas agora se não sentisse nada quando eu chego perto de você – disse quebrando o espaço entre os dois, sua respiração era sentida pela morena – Seu coração não disparava e você não se arrepiaria com mínimo toque meu – disse agora com os lábios roçando-nos dela e mais uma vez ele tomou sua boca.

O beijo começou ardente demonstrando o desejo de um pelo outro, estavam tão concentrados no beijo que mal perceberam que tinham chegado à cama, Harry tirava sua camisa com dificuldade já que não queria desgrudar dos lábios da morena por medo dela desistir...

Foi quando ouviram alguém batendo na porta a principio não ligaram, mas a pessoa fazia questão de continuar batendo incansavelmente.

Ele se levantou com muito custo não queria deixar para depois o que podia fazer agora, mas a pessoa insistia _quem é o desgraçado que tá batendo nessa porta? – perguntou-se mentalmente amaldiçoando a pessoa. _Abriu a porta e viu a ultima pessoa que queria ver.

-xx-

N/A: quem será que está na porta? Palpites? Comentem, e espero que gostem ^^


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Antes que me esqueça os personagens não me pertencem, mas sim a tia Jo, Warner Bros e editora Rocco e blábláblá. (sem fins lucrativos).** Baseada na série chuck

**Capítulo Oito**

- O que você faz aqui Ohayan? – perguntou cerrando os dentes _não era possível até aqui esse... Perde... Ah... Não acredito ela ia jantar com ele pensou dando um tapa na testa mentalmente tinha esquecido totalmente o jantar._

- Sabe muito bem Potter que vou jantar com Hermione – disse com um tom superior, olhando bem para o moreno foi então que percebeu algo estranho ele estava sem camisa com os cabelos mais bagunçados do que o normal e conseguiu ver por uma brecha da porta que estava pouco aberta a cama totalmente desarrumada a principio pensou que eles estavam fazendo algo, mas logo concluiu que ele devia estar dormindo.

- ah, claro – disse olhando pela fresta da porta para ver se Hermione ainda estava na cama, mas logo viu que a morena não estava lá. – Tenho certeza que _nós _vamos se divertir muito nesse jantar

- Como assim _nós_? – perguntou confuso.

- Certamente não pensou que iria deixar minha linda esposa ir sozinha jantar com você. – disse arqueando uma das sobrancelhas.

- Ela não é sua esposa Potter – disse tentando não deixar se levar pelas provocações.

- Ah, tecnicamente é sim...

Não puderam continuar com a discussão, pois nesse momento Hermione abriu a porta, estava com um vestido totalmente preto colado no corpo que mostrava suas curvas.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? – perguntou com as mãos na cintura.

Eles pareciam ter acordado do transe com a sua voz, rapidamente o moreno de olhos castanhos escuros respondeu – Potter disse que vai nós acompanharmos no jantar!

- Eu sei – disse balançando a cabeça. – Ele tem que ir, nós estamos nos passando como trouxas e somos casados para eles, não posso simplesmente sair por ai com qualquer homem. – explicou.

- Ele já estragou o disfarce dizendo sua verdadeira identidade para aquela civil e...

- Enquanto tiver aqui onde eu for ele terá que ir junto. – disse o interrompendo – Mesmo ele tendo estragado, eu vou continuar com o disfarce porque o meu ainda não foi descoberto. Agora se não quiser, mas ir tudo bem...

- Não, vamos jantar ainda sim – disse com um sorriso amarelo.

- Certo! – olhou para Harry que estava com um enorme sorriso vitorioso nos lábios – Harry vai para o restaurante sem camisa? – perguntou divertida.

Só então se deu conta que estava sem camisa – Você adoraria que eu fosse sem camisa não é? – respondeu com um sorriso malicioso que sempre aparecia quando falava com a morena.

- Com certeza não... – disse ainda em um tom divertido – Iriam ficar olhando para você...

- E você iria morrer de ciúmes? – perguntou interrompendo ela.

Ela revirou os olhos, mas sem deixar de sorrir – Vai logo.

Enquanto conversavam Thiago só observava tinha certeza que o modo que se tratavam tinha mudado, não era possível que tivesse mudado tanto sua suposição de cinco minutos atrás de o moreno estar dormindo se esvaiu lentamente dando lugar a outra suposição com certeza deviam estar fazendo algo a mais por isso a demora de Hermione a atender, ele sabia que a morena era pontual só algo terrivelmente bom (ou ruim) podia a fazer perder o horário também sabia dos sentimentos de ambos de um com o outro isso o deixava irritado e se começassem a ter algo? Ele teria que fazer algo isso tinha certeza. Pensou com um largo sorriso.

-xx-

N/A: e ai o que acharam? Espero que gostem, capitulo que vem contem NC ;D

kisses


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Antes que me esqueça os personagens não me pertencem, mas sim a tia Jo, Warner Bros e editora Rocco e blábláblá. (sem fins lucrativos).** Baseada na série chuck

**N/A: esse capitulo contem cena nc-17(6) se não gosta pule esse capitulo.**

**Capítulo Nove**

Chegaram ao restaurante depois de alguns minutos. Ohayan claro tinha odiado a ideia de Harry ter que ir junto com ele, pois esperava que tivesse uma oportunidade com Hermione, mas como nada era perfeito teve que o trazer junto. No caminho continuou notando o comportamento de um com o outro, mas nada disse só observava a troca de olhares carinhosa, os toques de mão, e os sorrisos de um com o outro agora mais do que nunca tinha certeza que aquilo que inocentemente achara ser amizade, não era definitivamente. Suas chances diminuíam cada vez mais com Hermione, mais não desistiria.

Sentaram-se a mesa e ficaram em silêncio, o clima estava tenso, Thiago olhava pra Hermione sem pudor e isso estava tirando Harry do sério. Resolveu ir até o bar e pegar uma bebida forte já que ia ter que aguentar a noite toda, os olhares de Ohayan pra cima de Hermione, mas antes de levantar viu a morena saindo da mesa, ele a olhou por um momento e perguntou – Amor aonde você vai? - perguntou enquanto ela arrumava o vestido que tinha subido um pouco prendendo o olhar do moreno dos olhos escuros.

Isso o irritou mil vezes mais, antes de dizer algumas coisas nada gentis para ele à morena respondeu – Vou ao banheiro – disse caminhando em direção ao bar, que era perto do banheiro.

Ele a olhou ir até a hora que ela sumiu então se levantou de vez ia em direção ao bar, mas teve uma ideia melhor.

Ela estava saindo do banheiro quando ele a encurralou contra a parede – Harry... – disse olhando dentro daqueles olhos verdes e viu a malicia, e o desejo por ela não podia negar estava se sentindo assim também – Hermione... – a voz estava rouca de desejo – Você não devia ter vindo com esse vestido.

Ela resolveu entrar no jogo dele – Ah é, por quê? – perguntou arqueando uma das sobrancelhas.

- Fica muito difícil manter as mãos longe de você – disse quebrando o espaço que restava entre eles.

- Por que quer manter elas longe de mim, se eu as quero perto? – a voz dela tinha saído extremamente sexy deixando Harry cada vez mais excitado.

Então ele a encostou-a na parede e a beijou as mãos dela foram direto para os cabelos negros os despenteando mais, enquanto uma das mãos dele subia para a coxa garota a outra subia para os seios dela.

A morena deu um impulso e enlaçou as pernas envoltas dos quadris do moreno. Sem desgrudar os lábios dos dele.

Eles ficaram alguns segundos apenas se beijando, sentindo o gosto um do outro até acabar o ar dos pulmões, se desgrudaram e ficaram se olhando por alguns segundos.

Harry havia aberto a boca para falar algo, mas antes de dizer algo ela o calou com um beijo, ainda com a morena pendurada em si abriu a porta do banheiro com muito esforço, pois não desgrudavam os lábios, ele entrou com ela e fechou a porta com os pés e encostou-a na porta voltando a beijar. Ele a desejava com uma fúria assustadora nunca tinha sentido nada parecido por nenhuma outra mulher, aquela morena o deixava louco.

Abaixou a alça do vestido que ela estava usando e começou a distribuir beijos e mordiscar a pele do ombro da morena, que passava as mãos no cabelo dele.

Finalmente desceu o vestido até ficarem expostos os seios da bruxa, olhou maravilhado, nunca tinha visto coisas mais perfeitas que aquelas.

Ela vendo a distração do moreno resolveu brincar também, desceu as mãos que estavam no cabelo para a camisa e a puxou fazendo todos os botões voarem.

Ele a olhou espantado pela ousadia da mulher e ela sorriu maroto.

Viu os músculos bem definidos do homem a sua frente e sua respiração faltou, para um homem de 20 anos ele era bem musculoso, e lindo, ficou olhando admirada para ele. Sorriu e começou a beijar seu ombro, mordiscar, e beijar novamente, foi descendo para o peito do rapaz até arrancar suspiros de prazer dele e caminhou os beijos para o pescoço dando uma mordida que tinha certeza que iria ficar marca depois.

Ele sorriu enquanto ela mordia seu pescoço – Quer deixar marca é? – perguntou maroto.

- É pra todas saberem que você é só meu – respondeu no mesmo tom maroto.

Ele sorriu e voltaram a se beijarem na boca, suas línguas faziam uma dança erótica na boca de ambos.

Ele a puxou mais para si fazendo a estremecer de quando sua pele nua do busto tocou no tórax dele. Ambos queriam logo terminar com a tortura, mas não podiam queriam ficar mais tempo um nos braços do outro sem querer pensar no que aconteceria na hora que saíssem de lá.

Deixou a boca da morena para explorar a pele alva do pescoço e descer para o ombro para só depois chegar aos seios da garota.

Na hora que chegou finalmente aonde queria, não tomou de imediato resolveu fazer um pequeno joguinho erótico com ela, a fitou maroto e ela retribuiu, começou a mordiscar e na área que mordiscava passava a língua até finalmente tomar um com a boca ela gemeu o que o deixou mais louco de paixão. Massageava um com a mão enquanto o sugava o outro mamilo com a boca, e depois fazendo o mesmo com o outro igualmente.

O que a fazia gemer ainda mais de prazer.

Sentia que se não se livrasse logo da calça e a tomasse para si a fazendo inteiramente sua iria morrer, mas não podia, não agora.

Deixou os seios e voltou mais uma vez para a boca com um beijo sedutor e cheio de desejo, descendo sua mão dos seios que ainda massageava para a cintura da mulher a puxando mais para si o que fez a sentir o quão excitado estava com tudo aquilo, e a fez ofegar de prazer.

Resolveu que não aguentava mais no momento em que puxou para si novamente a fazendo ofegar mais uma vez.

A bruxa desceu suas mãos para a calça do moreno sem deixar de fita-lo nos olhos, quando conseguiu abrir a calça e desceu ela até o joelho, avistando a boxer vermelha e sua excitação sorriu sedutoramente.

Ele viu o brilho que tomou o olhar dela na hora que avistou sua excitação e disse – Hermione tem certeza que quer terminar isso aqui?

Ela sorriu sapeca e disse – Cadê tua honra grifinoria? E dizem que vocês são corajosos ein.

- Hermione não provoca – disse em tom de aviso.

- Certeza que vai querer parar agora e sair assim – disse apontando pra mais que visível excitação do rapaz.

Ele sorriu e desceu a mão da cintura da bruxa para o meio das coxas, a massageando devagar até chegar ao local que tanto queria.

Passou os dedos por cima da calcinha da garota devagar a torturando, brincou um pouco mais com a peça intima até que a rasgou a fazendo dar um gritinho de surpresa.

Desceu a boxer com ajuda da morena, subiu a mão para a cintura e a puxou para si e finalmente a penetrou arrancando gemidos de ambos.

Começou com investidas calmas e lentas torturando ambos, pra depois intensificá-las a cada investida, puxava a espiã cada vez mais para si como se quisesse unir os corpos o fazendo praticamente um só.

Intensificou mais uma vez a fazendo a gemer em seu ouvido e mordeu o lóbulo do moreno que gemeu junto com ela, investiu mais uma vez, as mãos da morena desceram do ombro para as costas dele o arranhando a cada investida, que o fazia intensificar cada vez mais até chegarem ao ápice do prazer juntos.

Ela sentiu desfalecer de prazer, deitou sua cabeça no ombro até conseguir voltar ao normal sua respiração, enquanto ele a segurava com uma mão a outra apoiava na porta esperando normalizar tanto sua respiração quanto suas forças que pareciam ter ido como água embora.

Ele a desceu do seu colo e começou a pegar a blusa dele enquanto ela arrumava seu vestido amassado e seu cabelo bagunçado.

- Harry... Espero que saiba que não poderíamos ter feito isso.

Ele terminou de arrumar a camiseta e falou – Não acho que tenhamos feito nada de errado.

- Fizemos... – disse tentando se afastar dele, mas ele a encurralou na porta -... Sabe muito bem que é contra as regras.

- Que se danem as regras Hermione – disse segurando a cintura dela.

- Harry... Posso estragar não apenas sua carreira, mas a minha também – disse com a voz entrecortada pelos beijos que ele distribuía em seu pescoço.

- Hermione... – se afastou – Você se arrepende? – um desespero enorme se apoderou de si. _E se ela se arrependesse? _Mas antes que concluísse esses pensamentos ela respondeu.

- Não me arrependo de nada – sorriu sinceramente – Você vai à frente – disse o empurrando para sair do banheiro.

- Certo, mas não demora – antes de ela fechar a porta ele roubou um beijo, estava aliviado dela não ter ficado arrependida.

-xx-

Chegando a mesa viu o espião ainda os esperando, isso porque ele pensara que depois de esperar os dois por meia hora ele tinha ido embora.

- Ohayan ainda aqui? Jurava que já tinha ido embora – disse com escárnio.

Ele nada respondeu, apenas olhou o moreno se sentar a sua frente e finalmente falou: – Vocês transaram – afirmou, não havia duvidas que aquilo de fato houvesse acontecido.

O moreno abriu um sorriso malicioso às cenas de Hermione gemendo vinham em sua cabeça – Acho que não preciso nem responder a isso.

O espião o olhou raivoso – Tire esse sorriso da cara Potter – o rosto dele mudou de raivoso para malicioso – Você nunca soube o que eu e ela fizemos, mesmo. – ele alargou mais seu sorriso quando viu que a mentira tinha pegado ele.

Antes que ele retrucasse algo veio uma nova voz – Posso saber o que _nós _fizemos? – perguntou irritada.

- Er... Eu... Hum... Er... Nós... – ele não sabia o que dizer, não esperava que fosse pego contando mentiras sobre eles.

- Não sabe o que falar não é mesmo? – deu uma risada forçada – Porque nunca tivemos nada, por isso, não sabe o que falar – disse olhando para ele com repulsa – Não sabia que um simples beijo pra você – disse apontando o dedo no peito dele – Era sexo.

Harry que até o momento só via Hermione falar diz – Sabe Ohayan se alguém algum dia me dissesse que estava com inveja de mim...

- Seu desgraçado não estou com inveja de ninguém – o interrompeu.

- Por que inventou que teve algo com Hermione então? – perguntou arqueando uma sobrancelha.

Ele ignorou totalmente o moreno de olhos verdes - Você Hermione que sempre foi à certinha e todos a elogiavam por não ter envolvimentos amorosos na agencia – deu uma risada sarcástica – Logo você transando com um agente em treinamento.

- Eu vou te matar – disse Harry levantando de encontro a ele, mas Hermione o impediu.

Ela balançou a cabeça colocando-se na frente do moreno de olhos verdes.

- Você se apaixonou por ele não é? Por isso não consegue evitar – ele a olhou maldosamente – Quem diria a agente fria e sem coração Hermione Granger se apaixonar.

- Você fala isso por que nunca se apaixonou, não sabe como é bom se sentir você mesma – deu uma pausa e continuou – Confiar em alguém a ponto de contar tudo à pessoa, de se entregar a ela de corpo e alma – ela olhou para Harry - De ajudar essa pessoa sem esperar nada em troca.

- Vocês escolheram ficarem juntos então aguentem as consequências. – disse caminhando até a saída, mas antes parou do lado da morena e sussurrou no ouvido dela – Vou acabar com sua carreira.

- Isso é uma ameaça? – perguntou com um sorriso sarcástico.

- Encare como bem entender – dizendo isso saiu do restaurante.

Ela sentou soltando um suspiro e o moreno a olhou preocupado – Herms me desculpa... Eu não queria estragar – mas antes que ele continuasse ela levantou e colocou dois dedos nos lábios dele o calando.

- Você não estragou minha carreira, pois eu fiz minha escolha – retirou os dedos dos lábios dele – Eu sabia os riscos.

- Mas... – antes que terminasse de falar ela o beijou. Um beijo calmo e terno que demonstrava todo o amor que ela sentia por ele, mas o moreno não queria só que ela demonstrasse, mas sim que dissesse.

- Vamos? – perguntou a morena com um sorriso nos lábios.

- Para onde? – perguntou confuso.

- Terminar o que começamos – sussurrou no ouvido do moreno que o fez ter um arrepio.

Ele a olhou com um olhar que ela definiu como carinho, desejo, paixão, então saíram do restaurante e aparataram no hotel e mais uma vez fizeram amor.

-xx-

N/A: e ae? O que acharam da NC? Tipo só fiz até hoje três então não sei se está boa, comentem dizendo o que acharam. Será que o Ohayan vai contar algo?

Kisses ;*


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Antes que me esqueça os personagens não me pertencem, mas sim a tia Jo, Warner Bros e editora Rocco e blábláblá. (sem fins lucrativos).** Baseada na série chuck

**Capítulo Dez**

Ela acordou com um barulho irritante batendo na janela não queria levantar. _Estava tão bom na cama com ele a abraçando,_ pensou. Mas algo continuava a bater na janela abriu os olhos e viu uma coruja parada na janela a olhando como se tivesse dizendo "_e aí? Vai vim aqui logo ou não?"_ Levantou-se maldizendo quem tivesse mandado uma coruja tão cedo para seu quarto, olhou para o relógio antes de ir até a janela e marcava 07h00min AM – _não é possível que essas pessoas não tenham mais nada para fazer às 7 da manhã – _foi até a janela e abriu-a. A coruja esticou a pata para ela pegar a carta depois que ela pegou a coruja da divisão voou.

Olhou para a carta estava escrito - urgente_ Hermione Jane Granger agente da DIB _– ficou preocupada eles não mandavam corujas cedo, nem escrito urgente resolveu abrir logo.

Quando foi abrir a carta ela se abriu sozinha e começou a dizer – _Hermione Jane Granger Agente da DIB foi relatado ontem por outro agente que você quebrou a regra do regulamento 863 que diz pra nunca se envolver com outro agente estamos solicitando que apareça antes das 18h de hoje no prédio da DIB para esclarecimento das informações de sua quebra do regulamento e para troca da missão, você e o Agente Harry James Potter estão sendo tirados agora mesmo dessa missão e quem entra em seu lugar e ao dele são Nymphadora Tonks, e Thiago Ohayan _– dizendo isso à carta se queimou sozinha.

- Droga! – murmurou irritada para si mesma.

- Harry – chamou e nada – Harry – chamou um pouco mais alto e novamente nada. Resolveu ir até a cama e acordá-lo de outro jeito, começou a sacudir o moreno de leve até acordá-lo.

Ele abriu os olhos e se deparou com a morena que o chamava – Bom dia, Herms – disse com um sorriso.

- Dia Harry – disse irritada.

- Cadê meu beijo? – perguntou marotamente

Ela revirou os olhos o ignorando – Levanta logo, toma um banho e se vista vamos sair – disse séria.

- O que aconteceu com a Hermione de ontem? – indagou começando a se irritar com o modo dela o tratar.

Ela novamente o ignorou – Vai logo.

Ele se levantou indo até ela – Não! Até que você me fale o que raios aconteceu – disse sério.

- Eles descobriram. Querem nós no DIB antes das 18h de hoje.

- Quem contou?

Ela o olhou como se dissesse "não acredito que me perguntou isso" – Ohayan.

- Eu mato aquele...

- Não adianta mais fazer nada agora – disse o interrompendo – Nós sabíamos os riscos, Harry – ela deu uma pausa – Agora vamos ter que enfrentar as consequências.

Eles ficaram em silêncio se olhando por alguns minutos até que o moreno o quebrou – Vai ficar tudo bem – disse tentando convencer mais a si mesmo do que a ela.

- Não, não vai – ela suspirou – Eles tiraram a gente da missão.

- Não acredito – disse indignado – Eles não podem tirar nós da missão só por que tivemos algo.

- Sinto informar que eles podem.

Ele se aproximou da morena e abraçou-a – Acredite que vai dar tudo certo – sussurrou em seu ouvido – Eu te amo.

Ela congelou não imaginou que em um momento como aquele ele poderia dizer aquilo, então se afastou ainda o fitando e deu um pequeno sorriso sabia que por mais que sentisse o mesmo não poderia dizer a ele.

Ele a olhou se afastando dele e caminhando até o banheiro por mais que quisesse ouvir dela a mesma coisa sabia que ela não falaria tão cedo, então o medo novamente se apoderou de si ela poderia não amá-lo por isso não queria dizer. Preferiu deixar de ponderar as hipóteses do por que Hermione não queria dizer a ele que também o amava, e esperar ela sair do banho para irem ao DIB.

-xx-

Chegaram ao DIB 20 minutos antes de dar seis horas, no caminho não trocaram mais que cinco palavras um com o outro não que ele não tentasse puxar assunto com ela, mas parecia que a morena não queria dizer nada, estava quieta desde a hora que ele disse no hotel que a amava isso o deixava ligeiramente preocupado, mas não a deixaria escapar sabia que ela sentia nem que fosse um pouco do que ele sentia por ela.

Abriram a porta da sala do chefe deles e o viu, ele estava realmente irritado, sempre que entrava ali ele estava sorridente ou visivelmente calmo, mas hoje não parecia com nenhum dia que entrou lá, ele estava os olhando como gavião olha a caça.

Poderiam ter certeza agora estavam realmente encrencados.

-xx-

- Agentes – cumprimentou Madison quando ambos entraram em sua sala.

Eles acenaram com a cabeça

- Creio que saibam o porquê de estarem aqui e o motivo de ter tirado ambos da missão.

- Sim – responderam em uníssono.

- Certo – ele olhou os dois agentes parados perto da mesa dele – Algum de vocês tem algo a dizer?

O moreno apenas balançou a cabeça em sinal negativo e ela apenas suspirou e disse – Não.

- Dessa vez eu vou deixar de lado, mas não quero que isso se repita, entenderam? – disse para ambos que apenas o olhavam sem expressão alguma – entenderam?

Eles assentiram – Ótimo! Agente Granger vá encontrar com Tonks sua próxima missão é com ela.

Ela olhou para o chefe depois para Harry e saiu da sala.

- Potter sua missão é com Malfoy e Weasley, dispensado – ele abriu a porta e ao sair bateu a porta andando rápido para encontrar Hermione.

-xxx-

**N/A: **e agora? O que será que vai acontecer? Kk este é o penúltimo capitulo, então já posso dizer que tenho em mente para fazer uma continuação isso se vocês quiserem né


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Antes que me esqueça os personagens não me pertencem, mas sim a tia Jo, Warner Bros e editora Rocco e blábláblá. (sem fins lucrativos).** Baseada na série chuck

**Capítulo Onze**

Entrou na sala de treinamento e encontrou Hermione batendo em um boneco, ficou a observando estava realmente linda, seu cabelo amarrado num coque mal arrumado com alguns fios caindo em seu rosto usava um top preto mostrando metade da barriga e uma calça colada em seu corpo que destaca seu quadril perfeito, estava em transe com a beleza dela e ainda mais quando a via bater com tamanha fúria no boneco.

Ela virou-se e deparou com Harry a olhando – Harry?

Ele percebeu que ela o tinha visto olhando-a e resolveu dizer logo o que estava fazendo ali – Hermione já falou com Tonks?

- Sim, minha missão é na França junto com ela – disse voltando a bater no boneco – O que quer?

- Quero saber como vai ficar nós dois – disse simplesmente.

Ela parou de bater no boneco e virou para encará-lo – Nós?

Ele a olhou indignado – Claro! Não achou que aquilo que tivemos foi somente sexo, não é.

Ela suspirou – Sabe muito bem que não podemos ter nada, Harry.

- Você não achava isso ontem! – sua voz por mais que tentasse não demonstrar, tinha magoa.

- Harry... Por favor, não torne as coisas mais difíceis – disse caminhando até ele – Me desculpe, mas não posso – disse e saiu da sala.

Fazia dois dias que tinha viajado para paris com Tonks para a missão que haviam colocado ela, tentava ao Máximo evitar o assunto de Harry com a ex auror, mas cada vez se via mais encurralada pelas perguntas do por que eles terem se separado como iria dizer para ela o porque se nem ela mesma sabia, tinha dito a ele que era por seu emprego mas realmente era? Não, com certeza não. Tinha medo de se entregar e acabar se magoando, seus sentimentos haviam sido guardados para si mesmo por tanto tempo, até Harry chegar e acabar com tudo, ele conseguiu destruir sua pose de Agente fria e tocar seu coração como ninguém mais havia feito... Agora tinha certeza que o amava e tinha o perdido para sempre por uma insegurança tola, desde quando era tão insegura? Desde quando havia perdido toda aquela postura de Agente fria? Não sabia, mas sabia que desde o dia que conheceu Harry algo tinha mudado.

-xx-

Tonks entrou no quarto e encontrou Hermione lendo um livro fazia uma hora que tinha saído e voltado e ela continuava na mesma página do livro, ela estava evitando tocar no nome de Harry desde que chegaram a Paris agora não a deixaria escapar da conversa.

- Hermione – chamou Tonks – Hermione.

Ela tirou os olhos do livro e fitou a mulher de cabelo rosa a sua frente _agora eu não escapo, _pensou lamentando-se. – Sim.

- Nem tente escapar de uma conversa agora, me ouviu? – disse a olhando profundamente.

- Pode parar de ler minha mente Nymphadora Tonks – disse zangada com a mulher.

- Não me chame de Nymphadora... – sibilou tentando manter a calma.

- Não posso nem ao menos um minuto deixar minha mente livre que você vem ler ela.

- Se você me contasse não precisaria ler a sua mente.

Ela suspirou – Desculpe.

- Tudo bem, também estava alterada – disse mais calma.

- Hermione... - mas antes que terminasse uma coruja entrou no quarto com uma carta ela retirou a carta da pata da coruja.

Hermione a fitou os cabelos tinham mudado de cor e seu rosto ficou branco para depois ir retornando a cor – O que aconteceu? Você está branca – perguntou preocupada.

- Harry foi atingido por um feitiço, mas... – antes que conseguisse terminar ela já tinha aparatado – Ele já está bem

-xx-

Chegou à ala da enfermaria da DIB correndo rezando para que nada tivesse acontecido com Harry. Não poderia ter acontecido nada, não podia agora que tinha certeza que o amava, não poderia perdê-lo.

- Você está proibida de entrar aqui Agente Granger – o segurança avisou.

- NÃO QUERO SABER SE ESTOU OU NÃO... QUERO VÊ-LO. – o segurança tentou impedir ela de avançar, mas ela sacou a varinha e o imobilizou tão rápido que não teve tempo nem de piscar.

Começou andar rapidamente pelo corredor olhou em todos os quartos e nada, começou a temer pelo pior, mas quando abriu a última porta viu quem estava procurando.

-xx-

Ele ouviu alguém gritando não podia ser ela... Poderia?... Mas então viu alguém abrindo a porta seu coração acelerou na esperança que fosse a morena... Sim era ela viu seu semblante preocupado quando abriu a porta, mas agora estava visivelmente mais relaxada – Hermione...

- Harry você está bem? – perguntou um pouco preocupada.

- Estou... – sorriu – Foi apenas um arranhão... Não foi nada

- Não foi nada? – disse incrédula – Você quase me matou de preocupação Harry James Potter, podia ter morrido.

Ele riu – Hermione calma... Morrido? – perguntou dando risada da morena - Não é pra tanto foi apenas um estupefaça lançado por um agente sem experiência...

- Eu aqui morta de preocupação e você dando risada que engraçado – irritou-se.

- Duvido que tenha ficado realmente preocupada! – a provocou.

Ela bufou – Como ousa duvidar que eu estive preocupada?

Ele não respondeu, apenas deu risada.

- Mais que inferno! – praguejou chegando mais perto da cama de Harry – Dá pra você me dizer qual é a graça que eu não to vendo?

Ele sorriu – Você fica linda quando está brava sabia?

Ela revirou os olhos e ele a puxou para sentar-se na cama ao lado dele.

- Ficou realmente preocupada? – perguntou sério.

Ela suspirou se ajeitando ao lado dele – Sim, fiquei realmente preocupada... – deu uma pausa – Quando procurei em todos os quartos e não te achei... Pensei no pior...

- Estou bem.

- Agora eu sei... Mas àquela hora pensei que tivesse te perdido pra sempre... E...

- E?

- E... Sem dizer para você o que realmente sinto – virou-se para olhar para ele.

- O que você sente?

- eu... Eu te amo

- Eu também te amo.

- Desculpe por demorar tanto para descobrir isso...

- Tudo bem – sorriu

- Acho que devemos agradecer ao chefe – disse ela

- Por quê? – perguntou atônito - Ele nós separou!

- Mais se ele não tivesse pedido ao meu chefe dos EUA para ser transferida nunca teria te conhecido.

- Certo... – disse pensativo – Mais depois o agradecemos agora temos coisas melhores a se fazer... – abriu um sorriso malicioso, chegando mais perto dela.

- Hum... Com certeza... Mas na ala hospitalar da DIB?

Ele abriu um sorriso – Acho que nunca experimentei fazer isso e você?

Ela retribuiu o sorriso – Também não. – e se beijaram.

FIM

N/A: e chegamos ao fim dessa fic, obrigado a todos que leram e comentaram, espero que tenham gostado... então estou com uma idéia de uma continuação já tenho o resumo mais como estou muito enrolada na escola não sei quando terei tempo de coloca-la no Word qualquer coisa eu aviso. Obrigada e beijos ;*


End file.
